WBBA PI agents
by CygnusCrown Night
Summary: (OCS needed) Mysteries is in the air tonight,I ll type the summary when I think for the story line
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Sorry guys…I got a change in story line and deleted the old form**

**Mark:So does it means…*hopeful***

**Me:No…Mark still needs an OC to use as a crush…**

**Mark:*tilts head in defeat***

**Okay here is the OC form( There are separate forms, depending on your OC's role)(I ll be using Wales x Sophie shipping)**

**WBBA PI Agent form:**

**Name:**

**Age: (25-40)**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Clothes 1:**

**Clothes 2:**

**Sleep wear:**

**Formal:**

**Crush: (Sophie,Wales,Bao and Nile taken,you can use Mark as a crush)**

**Dark Secret:(murder,theft etc):**

**Current status:**

**Weakness:**

**Ability to fight:**

**Username(On social network):**

**Others:**

**(If they have children this is the form)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Clothes :**

**Sleep wear:**

**Personality:**

**Current Status:**

**Others:**

**Mark: This form is for Police!**

**Police force form:**

**Name:**

**Age(25-40):**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Rank: (assistant,boss,inspector etc):**

**Crush: (Sophie,Wales,Bao and Nile taken,you can use Mark as a crush)**

**Casual wear:**

**Dark Secret:**

**Ability to fight/drive:**

**Others:**

**Current status:**

**Arry :Now for the villainous role, HD Money Laundering**

**Name:**

**Age:(30-45)**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Formal :**

**Clothes 1:**

**Clothes 2:**

**Dark Secret:**

**Ability to fight:**

**Others:**

**Current status:**

**Neptune: Now for the high school kids!**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Gender:(15-20)**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Cloths 1:**

**Cloths 2:**

**Crush: (Sophie,Wales,Bao and Nile taken,you can use Mark as a crush)**

**Sleep wear:**

**Formal:**

**Dark Secret:**

**Ability to fight:**

**Hobby:**

**Current Status:**

**Others:**

**Venus:Now for the reporters**

**Name:**

**Age:(23-42)**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Clothes1:**

**Clothes 2:**

**Dark secret:**

**Crush: (Sophie,Wales,Bao and Nile taken,you can use Mark as a crush)**

**Others:**

**Current Status:**

**Okay… I m done**

**Virtual Cupcakes for every one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi guys!I m gonna start on the story Hope you guys and enjoy it…**

**Chapter 1:A new mystery**

"_If you continue to stay in silence…you will know what will happen to you soon…"A man looked over at his son in law, "But…I need to find a way to get out of this mess…"the younger male said as his father in law reached into his back pocket, "this should help you…"He passed a card to his son in law._

"_Who is he?" "Someone who can help you…"_

Meanwhile…

A 27 year old lady wearing a flowing white dress entered a church, with a small brown box in her hands ,she ran into the hall.

"Maple!Sorry I m late…"the bluenette said as a lady with long flowing red orange hair look up, she was wearing a wedding gown, "Sophie! Where have you been, as a bridesmaid you should be more punctual ?"Maple scolded,Sophie rubbed the back of her head, "Ahaha…Sorry about that Maple, the only reason I was late is because I bought you these," Sophie presented the box to her friend, "I had to queue for two hours to get these…freshly baked…"

Maple opened the box to find six perfect cupcakes, "Thank you Sophie…I skipped breakfast you know…"Maple reached out for the first cupcake and took a bite. "Yum…I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. "Maple smiled as Sophie suddenly stood up, "I 'll get your bouquet…"Sophie said as she walked down the hall. Maple was about to reached over to help herself to another cupcake when her phone vibrated, she turn it on to see a text message, Maple suddenly turn deadly pale. "Maple? Is something wrong?"Sophie asked her friend as Maple received the bouquet from Sophie, "The ceremony is about to start!"Sophie pulled Maple along as she secretly hid her phone beneath the bouquet.

Maple walked down the hall and later found herself next to the priest and her husband to be,Stone.

"And now the marriage vows, will Maple take Stone as her lawful husband?Will you love him,be faithful to him,protect him and support him,for richer or for poorer,in sickness and in health,for better or for worst,till death will you part?"Maple 's right hand started sinking down, her eyes were filled with hatred and fear.

"I m so sorry Stone…"She said as she turn and ran out of the church. "Maple!"Stone yelled as the black haired man ran out of the church followed by Sophie.

"Maple !Maple!Stop!"

Maple lifted her gown and ran off faster, even while wearing a dress she still runs fast.

That was when she decided to cross the road, she started running across till she heard a screeching sound of an engine.

A car was heading towards her, the driver was doing his best to apply the brakes but to no avail.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg…"

The car stopped and Maple was flung in front of the car,her head was pierced and blood flowed out continuously, till she was surrounded in a pool of blood, she took in the last breath of air.  
"Maple!"Stone yelled, his grey eyes had tears formed around it.

Maple's phone was crushed by the car, the last piece of evidence was destroyed…

Everything has evolved into a mystery.

Meanwhile,

A brown haired 28 year old male was leaning at the side of his car. He looked at the text message on his phone before calling someone, "Hello? Da Sha Yan?Gather the team there is a new mission…"The brown haired man then entered his car and drove off.

_Next time…_

"_I need to know who caused Maple's death…"Stone said sorrowfully. "Don't worry Stone, I ll make sure I get to the bottom of this …"Sophie said ._

**Sorry if it was short and crappy…Reviews please **


End file.
